I will never hurt you
by ZANESSAFORLYFE77
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are hanging out at Gabi's house when she can't take it anymore.. she tells him how she feels about him. Will it end in a heartbreak, the one thing she was most scared of? Or will everything go just the way she wanted it to go? READ!


Troy and Gabriella were chilling at her house, watching a movie, talking about their lives, their normal Saturday routine

Troy and Gabriella were chilling at her house, watching a movie, talking about their lives, their normal Saturday routine. They were best friend, they tell each other everything. Well, not everything. They were in love with each other, but both were too stubborn and scared to admit it.

"Hey Gabi, pass the popcorn please" Troy said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Yeah, here you go" She said placing it in his lap. She glanced over at him, and studied his features for the millionth time. _God, he's gorgeous. Not only that, but he has a great personality to go with it. If only he felt the same way._ She thought.

He turned to her, and laughed_. Great, now he saw you staring at him. Way to go, waaaaay to go. _

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He said, laughing.

"What? Uh, no… your face is great. I mean, no you don't. Ok, I'm going to get us some uh, drinks" She said, as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Why was she acting so weird? He thought, as she was in the kitchen getting some drinks. He got up, and followed her.

Gabriella was in the fridge, getting some drinks for her and Troy.

"Hey" Troy said

Gabriella dropped the sodas she had in her hand, and turned around.

"Crap" she said

"Whoa, are you okay? You seem a little tense, like nervous or something" Troy told her, and he helped her pick up the sodas.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, without looking at him in the eye.

"Well, first of all, you dropped the sodas at the sound of my voice. Second of all, you won't look me in the eye. And third of all, you said my face was great" He smirked.

"Uh, well I just got scared, that was all. I didn't look you in the eye, because I was too busy trying to pick up the sodas. And well, your face is great, I suppose" She said nervously, looking into his eyes, but instantly turning away as she walked to the cabinets to get some cups.

Suddenly, she felt Troy grab her by the shoulder as he turned her around.

"Honestly, Gabi what's up?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"God! I can't take this anymore. I tried to ignore that fact that I might possibly be in love with you, because I know you don't feel the same way. I wanted to spare myself heartbreak. I didn't want to let myself fall for you, because your Troy Bolton, the guy that everyone wants. I just didn't want to put myself through that kind of pain. I can't. I won't. It hurts so much, Troy. Seeing you talk to other girls, you always referring to me as your little sister, always telling me about all the dates you go on. It hurts," By now, Gabi was crying trying her best to stop, but she continued "I know by standing here telling you all this, I'm probably looking like a complete idiot, but I just needed to get that out. I'm in love with you Troy Bolton, and if I could help it I would, because I'm tired of getting hurt" He stood there surprised, he didn't even know what to say. Finally he got his thoughts together, and took a deep breath, "Gabi, I'm sorry.." He started.

"Troy, it's fine. I get it. I'm your little sister, best friend. It's fine, really. I just needed to get that off my chest. It was killing me inside. I'm going upstairs. Make yourself at home, though" With that, she bolted up the stairs into her room, and dug her face in her pillow.

A few minutes later, Troy knocked on her door.

"Gabi, can I please come in?" he called through the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah sure" she said, as she got up to open the door.

She looked at him, then looked down.

"Gabi, please let me get what I need to say without interrupting, ok?"

"Ok" she said, then looked down again.

"As I was saying, Gabi, I'm sorry if you think that by being with me you're going to get hurt. I'm sorry that you're wrong, because I would never hurt you," he said, and then put his finger on her chin and brought her face up to see him, "Look at me Gabs. You have no idea what was going through my mind when you told me you were in love with me. You really don't. I was on the verge of tears, because I was so happy. You make me happy. You're the one person who truly gets me, and whenever I'm not with you, I feel empty inside. You're talented, smart, funny, beautiful, and you have a good heart. Everything I look for in a girl. Without you, I'm nothing. That's nothing, but the honest truth. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez. Truly and deeply in love with you" he finished, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Troy.. I don't know what to say" she said.

"You don't have to say anything" He said, and then leaned over, and kissed her softly on the lips. As soon as their lips touched, a bolt of electricity ran through their bodies. After they kissed, they stood in each others arms for a while.

"I will never, ever hurt you" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, that's why I love you" she said.

"I love you too" And with that, Troy leaned in, and they kissed again.

THE END!


End file.
